Sanctum 7
by littlemissfg
Summary: After running away from the Decommissioning squad of the KND, Ai is hiding in Japan. Will she be able to return to her friends and family? And will her friends get back their memories. Missing Jason crazy, Ai Sanban must face her fears and survive in the wildness; while being up against mother nature and some really bad guys. Will anyone come to her aid?...R&R.
1. Abandoned

Chapter 1  
Abandoned

The rain pelted up against the side of the old grey building. The building has passed its sell-by-date, it had a sad look about it. The rain wasn't lighting up. A sigh was heard from within the abandoned house which was situated on the outskirts of the town. A young fifteen year old stared outside of the window. It had been two years today since she left Cleveland. She didn't want to leave her friends, family and… Jason behind. But what could she do? She had no other choice, they were going to take her memories. "Oh, Jason!" cried the girl. Her jet black hair swished as the wind came in from the window. Tears clouded her eyes. "Why! Why couldn't we stay together!" she cried harder now. Her long sleeved t-shirt was covered in dirt and tears. She hadn't washed her clothes since last week. The girl wiped her sleeves on the top itself, as if it would make a difference, which it never did. The rain pelted harder. Was it ever going to end?  
"Ai, stay calm. They said it won't be long until you go home. Not long now. Not long at all." said the girl out loud. Ai pulled her grey ripped jumper over her. She had to go to the supermarket to 'purchase' food. She had to get soaked to the bone to survive. To survive in this cruel world.

Sirens beeped past Ai as she jumped over large puddles on the pavement. It had never rained like this before. Ai coughed as she walked into the supermarket. Normal, average people did their routine shopping within the store. Ai knew all their faces. They didn't knew hers. Ai coughed into her hand. This cold was getting worst. She noticed two strong men, which stood at the back of the store with guns. Real guns, not the plastic ones. Ai gulped. They must be the new security guards. She must not draw any attention to herself. Trolley wheels squeaked by her. A hurried mother trying to get her shopping done in time for dinner. Ai picked up a box of tissues, toilet paper, bottles of water and a bag of rice. She had been living off rice, spring onions, potatoes and any small animals she could find within the woods. Ai's throat tickled and she coughed some more. _When will this cough disappear?, _thought Ai.Without anyone watching her, she slipped the bag of rice up her jumper. She strolled over to the counter. She placed the items she was intending to buy on the counter. The Japanese cashier looked Ai up and down. Trying to figure out if he had saw her before. "That will be 571 Yen, please." He said. Luckily Ai had visited her grandma and she kindly gave her some Yen to live on. Unlucky for her, rice was expensive, but she had to survive somehow. Ai passed over the Yen notes to the cashier. He still had a suspicion on his mind about her. Ai stared behind him at the medicines for colds and coughs. If only she had 2,000 Yen. "Excuse me, but have I seen you before?" he asked. Ai shook her head and took her change and shopping bag from him. She smiled quickly and headed out. Before she reached the exit, a hand grabbed her on her shoulder. Ai was yanked back and the packet of rice fell out of her jumper. "Thief! Get her!" shouted the cashier, who must had been the owner of the shop. Ai quickly grabbed the rice and headed towards the rear of the store. They couldn't catch her if she was outside, she had to escape. Heavy breathing was heard from behind her. She was far too quick for them. Ai rushed out into the cold rain. She sprinted into a dark wet alleyway. Luckily for her the security guards did not see her. She heaved a great sigh of relief and disappeared into the darkness, towards her new home, the old school building that was in the outskirts of the town.

Ai yawned. She had to start making her dinner; rabbit and potato stew with boiled rice. Ai took off her soaked jumper and wet muddy shoes. She changed into her comfortable clothes which weren't ripped and her white slippers. These clothes made her feel more at home. Ai chopped up the potatoes she found in the backdoor of the abandoned building. She washed them inside a bucket that had fresh water from the only water supply that was available to her, the outside pump. She washed them in the teacher's lounge that had a small kitchen unit – with sink, a mini fridge and a small stove. The stove and fridge were unusable. Ai then gracefully skinned the rabbit, gutted it, removed its vital organs and then sliced it into pieces. She added these ingredients into a large cooking pot of hot water with extra vegetables and white rice. She placed the cooking pot on a camping stove, which she found in a cupboard, and lit it with a match. The gasoline in the camping stove ignited with the match. Ai caught her index finger of left hand in the flame. She slightly burnt it. "Ouch!" she shouted. She placed her hand in a cup of water which she hadn't used since this morning. The cold refreshing water replaced the pain with a cool sensation. "That burn cream could have come in handy right now." Ai let the cold water surrounded her finger. "Dinner is sure not easy." said Ai. The stew cooked away for twenty minutes. After all the pain from her finger, the stew was totally worth it. It tasted sensational.

Ai patted her stomach, she felt full. She yawned and placed her bowl in the sink. Life wasn't easy, but when you learn how to fend for yourself, it's much easier. She wasn't in the mood to clean the only cutlery and bowl she had, as she changed into her pyjamas which she got from a charity shop, for a cheap price. She yawned and pulled out her, not so springy mattress from underneath the mouldy wooden table. The children's desks from the old school days had long gone, and the teacher's chalk board was damaged beyond repair. The classroom made her feel more at ease as it made her feel younger. She pulled the blanket over herself as she lay down on the mattress. She stared at the ceiling.  
_Jason, what are you doing right now? Do you ever think of me, or dream about me?_ , thought Ai. Silent tears fell down her face. _What if you're with another girl. Jason please don't forget about me_, thought Ai. She pulled out a locket from underneath her top. It was silver and inside was two photographs. One side was her family – Her mother and father, with her cousins and her younger siblings; her sister Emi and her brother Harou. Ai was proudly standing in the middle. The other photograph was of her and Jason when they went on their first date together. Tears continued to fall down her cheek. Hopefully this won't take long, hopefully their memories will return.

Ai was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of gun fire. Police sirens and shots were heard in the town centre. Ai clutched her blanket closer and she coughed a little as she tried to listen to the gun shots. They grew louder as if they were coming closer to her 'hideout'. Children and parents' screams were heard from the distance. "NOT MY CHILD!" screamed one mother. Gunshots were fired and the mother did not speak again. Ai gulped. Surely the children were inside their houses and not pass the curfew, unless… _They_ entered the house instead. Their children must had 'special' abilities. Ai's body broke into a sweat. Fears invaded her mind. After the Japanese kids' next door sector, Sector JA, stopped searching for Ai, she felt more scared. The children in that sector were probably taken along with others by 'Sanctum 7' who needed children with 'special' abilities. Many of the children did not obtain these 'special' abilities the cult needed and so they were experimented on in order for the secret group to have at least some 'special' children. If the children did not have abilities they would be given some or sometimes worst disposed of. Ai shivered underneath the blankets. She didn't want to think of the cruel, torturous and foul things the group would do to those scared children. Thankfully the gun shots died down and Ai relaxed her hands up against the blanket. She prayed that night to God, that her family would be safe and that her sister and brother would never return to Japan, not until the group, Sanctum 7 was finally vanquished.

Ai stretched as she left out the back of the old school house. She pulled up her hood over her head so the local town folk could not recognise her. She grabbed her handmade bow and arrow and walked towards the woodlands. Different kinds of birds could be heard chirping away to their fellow counterparts. The native birds of Japan, such as the turtle dove, the woodpecker and the thrush were the loudest bunch. Ai took in some fresh air. She loved the clean air filling up her lungs. It made her breathing easier. She loved the outdoors and the wind blowing through her hair. A brown eagle soared above her head, where the tall trees were. She gracefully and carefully followed the bird of prey.

The eagle landed on top of a very old Japanese maple tree. A few badgers and foxes roamed the woodlands looking for grub and small creatures to prey upon. Ai spotted a small rabbit hopping around. She had to get it before the other animals got to it first. She knelt down onto the muddy ground and positioned herself perfectly to her prey. She placed her arrow inside the bow and pulled it back. It pierced the air and flew into the rabbit's neck. Right on the target. Ai never missed a shot. Ai sprinted towards it while trying to race against the eagle, the fox and the rest of the other creatures. She thankfully got to it first but not without a few scratches and screeches by the animals. Ai placed the kill in her bag and decided to head back near to the old school. Hopefully there would be woodland mushrooms and more potatoes sprouting out from the ground. She could hear the cries from the animals, as they had lost their meal. But before she left the animals; she threw the guts and the rest of the rabbits' she had left from yesterday and the week before onto the woodland floor. The animals fought it out on the woodland floor for their meal. The eagle unfortunately won that battle. It flew with the remains to its nest where its young awaited for them. Ai felt cruel but she knew life was much crueller.


	2. Bloody Mouth

Chapter 2  
Bloody Mouth

Drip Drop. Drip Drop. The only sound within the old building that could be heard; was the leaky roof. Ai checked the unused toilets. She was searching for anything to hold the water in. She frantically searched for buckets and bowls. She luckily found a few chipped ones that held dust and mould inside of them. It didn't matter because she wasn't going to eat out of them. She placed the individual bowls and buckets underneath the drips. Her stomach rumbled, a sign of hunger. The leaks were her main priority, for this damned building was her new home and she had to care for it. Her stomach would have to hold up a little bit longer.

The rain outside was still hurling itself against the building. Ai buried herself underneath the warm blanket. She was munching on rice and mushrooms. The rain helped Ai relax. She thought of her narrow escape from the security guards the day before, she was truly thankful. A smile spread across her face. The rice was so good. Her stomach thankfully was no longer hungry. Ai patted her stomach and lay on her moth-eaten mattress. Even though the mattress of discoloured it was still in good shape. She was grateful she found it in a nearby building, which was probably the old Janitor's house.

A heavily sigh erupted from Ai's mouth. Tears escaped from her eyes. She heavily sniffed. It hurt, badly. The locket dangled from her neck. Only smiles were seen in the photographs. Not the same expression on Ai's face. "Mum, Dad, Emi, Harou. Please be safe." Ai cried harder. The pain in her chest grew larger. Why was she the only one to remember the past? The harsh past that looped with her future, why her? Why not someone else? Why did she had to endure this crushing pain? Life was truly cruel. Ai sadly kissed the photograph of her and Jason. She hoped somehow he remembered her, even if it was only a little bit. It surely would be enough. Enough for their love to blossom yet again.

The day was turning into a storm. Lightning stroke the ground. Bangs of thunder could be heard. Ai clutched her blanket. This was truly a day for lounging and playing video games. She craved a game with Jason, he always played his gaming station on days like these. He would always let her win if it was involving battling each other. But Ai knew this already as she was doing the exact same thing as him. They would usually draw at these type of games. After playing the video games they would usually go on missions with the Kids Next Door or go hang out with their friends. Oh how she missed hanging with her friends, especially with her best friend Crystal. They would always get up to mischief, either destroying Sandy's sandcastles or throwing catnip through the Crazy Cat Lady's door. Battling Lizzie and her crazy future self and family, with the help from Ai's and her fellow operatives' future children. Those were the good old days.

The sound of dripping slowly died down. Ai popped her head out from underneath the blanket. The rain was slowly dying down. Ai yawned and grabbed her now fully dried clothes. It was time for her to go out and get some food. Ai stretched as she peered outside of the window. Luckily the weather was gradually getting drier. The door banged behind her as she made her way to the woods to dispose of the carcases and to hunt another rabbit. She grasped her bow and arrow, awaiting for her next meal.

After the gruesome kill, as the rabbit ran away from her arrow, but unfortunately it was not quick enough. She held the body an arm's length away, as she did not want blood dripping onto her newly washed clothes. The old building was in the distance. Ai smiled as the old abandoned building had become home to her. But it will never truly be home for her. Ever. Her smile soon turned into a frown. The house has intruders. As sneakily as a ninja, Ai crept up against to the wall which had a window above it. Ai peeped inside. Three men wearing black, as if they were burglars, ransacked the house. Ai gulped. Were these the men of Sanctum 7? Ai pressed her ear against the wall. She could faintly hear their murmuring. "Where is the girl?" one of them said, with a husky voice. "She has got to be here. She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Said the one that was closest to Ai's window. "Well, we'll have to wait for her." Demanded husky voice. Ai slid down the wall. How was she going to get to her blanket or the supplies of food? Ai plunder, she was truly in a sticky situation. After a long hard think, Ai quickly stared around at her surroundings and then back to the window. She noticed two of the men had guns attached to their belts and inside their boots. "Two? Wait wasn't there three?" whispered Ai. A crunch could be heard from behind her. Ai jumped around and saw the third man pointing his gun at her. She fell back surprised. "John I found her!" he shouted. Ai quickly jumped to her feet. She had to make a run for it. With the rabbit strapped to her chest, Ai dodged the bullets the man had fired and made a run towards the town.

"Where's that brat?" said the husky voice one. He sounded a bit annoyed. Ai shivered in silence. She was hiding inside a dumpster. Hopefully they will not come this way. Her heart was beating like a drum. She could hear it inside her head and ears. A cat meowed outside her dumpster, probably looking for a mouse to eat. Or could smell the rabbit's corpse. She would have to boil the skin and meat before she could eat it, after hanging around a vile dumpster. The cat continued to meow as if it was the henchmen's guard 'dog'. No one could be trusted anymore. _Not even a cat_. A flee-ridden alley cat.

Ai could hear people laughing and rats scurrying against the dumpster. The laughter must had come from the unpopular pub at the end of the alleyway. The pub that housed old men, outcasts and hoboes. The state Ai was in, she could fit into that category. The outcasts.  
The smell of mould and rotting rubbish made Ai's stomach gargle and feel sick. She couldn't stay in this dumpster anymore. She had to breathe the fresh air and feel the sunlight. The terrified girl jumped out of rubbish tip. She felt better when the wind blew furiously against her face. Ai clasped her hands together. She had to come up with a plan. Where could she go without them knowing? Her thoughts drowned out the town's noises and sounds.

She got it. She could hide in the woods. She would need to make a shelter out of wood, but she could do it. She had the will to do it. It was settled, her hunting ground was now her new home. The smell of the rabbit's corpse attracted attention from a few stray dogs and cats. They were starving and she had food. Teeth were shown towards Ai. Barks and meows were thrown at Ai. "Shush." She pleaded. The sound of the animals attracted a few unwanted guests. "There she is!" shouted one of the men. They all came flooding into the alleyway. "Thanks." Whispered Ai towards the animals. The animals coward and ran towards the walls of the alleyway. "Nowhere to hide." Said the husky voice one. Ai gulped. He was right. Nowhere to hide. Or run. Ai pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the men. "One step closer and your heart will be pierced!" shouted Ai. The men laughed. "We have our own weapons." Laughed the man that stood beside the husky one and the one that had fired at Ai. He pulled out a serum in a test-tube from his jacket. He threw it onto the ground and it hissed violently. Orange smoke covered the area. It soon cleared away as fast as it came. The three men stretched out their newly developed muscles. "Time for you to come with us." Laughed evilly the husky voice one. Ai pulled back her arrow. It strike the air in an instance. It unfortunately bounced off the husky one. "Now, time for some games." Laughed the one that had fired his bullets at Ai at the house. He had a long scar that stretched from his eyebrow down his cheek and to his lip. "No!" screamed Ai. She knew what they did to those children. She wasn't going to come this far to be killed now. The terrified girl jumped over the men. Unluckily the husky voiced one grabbed her foot in mid-air. He threw her whole body into the green dumpster at the side of the alleyway. Ai wheezed heavily. This wasn't the end. It couldn't be. "So puny." Laughed the man that had not said much. He cracked his knuckles as he drew nearer. "Now, you're coming with us." He smiled. Ai coughed and coughed. Blood invaded her mouth. It dripped over her lips and down her top. Her eyes closed and opened, as her concussion began. Her vision became blurry as sound of gunfire and slicing could be heard. Before Ai fully collapsed she remembered a boy carrying her, in his arms, to safety. To where… she never found out.

Chapter 2 completed! Sorry for the long delay. Next up Romantic Oneshots! Enjoy.  
Littlemissfg


End file.
